


【金钱组/米耀】Fish In The Pool 池中鱼

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: *主金钱组，略微存在于过去的红色组，友情向美食组*耀耀有PTSD所以会有点被动和消极，症状我瞎写的请不要在意。*意识流写文，OOC属于我*BGM：Sweet Talk*没什么用的小tip：耀耀在家办公的自由职业者，米米商学院在读
Kudos: 17





	1. 第一章

*** 

阿尔弗雷德遇到王耀，是在一个雨天。

背着吉他准备去城市公园寻找灵感的阿尔弗雷德，在突如其来的倾盆大雨里狼狈地四处逃窜，无可奈何地逃进了附近年代久远的水族馆，用10美元的票价换一段不用淋湿的时间。

这家水族馆曾经拥有显赫的名声，在十几年前也曾人流如织。然而，十多年后的今天，缓慢的节奏，不变的海洋生物种类，年轻人似乎渐渐对这片蓝色领域失去了期待。哪怕是大雨倾盆的此刻，馆内的参观者也寥寥无几。

水族馆的中心是一个巨大的透明水箱，底部有柔软的细沙与人工摆设的摇摆的水草，顶部的蓝色的灯光将透明的水池变作剔透的海蓝，透过玻璃折射在参观通道里，到处都是深深浅浅的蓝，到处都是粼粼波光。体型庞大的鲸鲨张开双翼缓慢地在其中游弋，一圈一圈，贴着原型的玻璃幕墙盘旋着上升，再缓缓下降，周而复始，循环往复。

而王耀就坐在长凳上，安静地注视着那只盘旋的鲸鲨，丝毫没有察觉阿尔弗雷德投在他身上的目光。

阿尔弗雷德并不清楚自己对王耀格外多的注意是从何而来。

或许是因为王耀那张在西方审美里也算得上精致好看的脸，或许是因为王耀那头男性中少见的束成马尾的黑发长发，也或许是他注视着鲸鲨时奇异的眼神。

在那个突降大雨的下午，游客寥寥的水族馆。

王耀沉默地看着那条鲸鲨盘旋了无数个轮回。

而阿尔弗雷德沉默地看着王耀，看着他注视着这无数个轮回。

直到他垂眸起身，走过阿尔弗雷德的身边，轻轻一句“借过。”

一点点潮湿的雨水味道从彼此错身的瞬间传过来，阿尔弗雷德恍惚间竟然有了身在海中的错觉，像是失去了重力，漂浮在这一室粼粼波光之中。

阿尔弗雷德从那天起变成了水族馆的常客。

活力四射的年轻金发男孩不再呼朋引伴地去地下酒吧厮混，也不再抱着吉他在烈日下高声唱着声嘶力竭的摇滚，这让他所有的朋友都大跌眼镜。而阿尔弗雷德也并不觉得自己是被那个带着雨水味道的黑发男人引诱了心神。

他一次次造访水族馆，在长凳上看着鲸鲨盘旋而上，又缓缓下沉。

阿尔弗雷德再一次遇到王耀，是一周后的下午。

淅淅沥沥的小雨像是从地底蒸腾起的雾，轻薄如纱，却又遮天蔽日。

阿尔弗雷德坐在长凳上看着鲸鲨发呆，突然耳边响起一句问话。

“你好，请问我可以坐在这里吗？”

黑发的男人微微弯腰，带着礼貌的笑意看着他。

虽说他非常礼貌地直视阿尔弗雷德眼睛，可阿尔弗雷德却莫名其妙地觉得，他并没有真的看着自己。那个男人的眼睛里仿佛有一层浅浅的雾，带着凉意，盖住了他所有的情绪。哪怕笑着，他的笑意也不达眼底，那笑容更像是一个委婉的拒绝。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，直到男人咳了一声，他才惊醒过来一般侧过身让出一半长椅，轻轻拍了拍椅面示意黑发男人随意坐下。

“当然。请坐。”他说。

男人礼貌地又笑了笑，坐下了。

阿尔弗雷德又闻到了黑发男人身上淡淡的雨水气息，混着衣领的香皂味道。

很好闻。

“我叫阿尔弗雷德，你可以叫我阿尔。”他侧过头看着男人，故作轻松地说：“我似乎在这里见过你。”

黑发男人并没有看他，那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛平静地盯着鲸鲨，但回答的语调却带着淡淡笑意：“我叫王耀。我们上周，上上周都见过。”

被发现了。

阿尔弗雷德有些尴尬地挠挠头，转了话题：“你很喜欢这条鲸鲨吗？”

“不。”王耀盯着鲸鲨，半张脸被蓝光照亮，显得温柔又疏离：“我不喜欢它。”

“为什么？”

“嗯……”王耀思考了一会儿，才神色淡淡的说，“他没有意义。本该生活在大海里，捕食，繁殖，哺育，然后死去。这是他生存的意义。然而他现在在这里，他不用捕食，无法繁育，享受不了生的快乐，连死亡也做不到。他的一生，只能这样在这窄小的玻璃箱里一圈一圈地盘旋。但这一圈圈的盘旋也无法让他回到海洋，连这盘旋也没有意义。”

王耀盯着鲸鲨，眼里掠过一丝冰冷。

“所以我不喜欢它。”

阿尔弗雷德隐约觉得王耀说的好像并不单纯是这条鲸鲨，但他看不到王耀平静的话语之下那些意有所指的内容，这距离让他感觉到了拒绝。而阿尔弗雷德拒绝被拒绝。

他挠了挠金色的脑袋：“那你为什么总是来看它呢？”

王耀闻言，侧头看了他一眼，眼神带着探究。半晌，他转过头去，一手托腮，盯着上升的鲸鲨轻声说：“因为我想要一个答案。”

他伸出手指，随着鲸鲨的行动轨迹画了一个圆，然后垂下眼睫说道：“我想知道它什么时候才能解脱。”

阿尔弗雷德：“可是，这样对这条鲸鲨很不公平呀。”

“嗯？”

察觉到王耀望过来的视线，阿尔弗雷德紧张起来。他坐直了身体，双手撑在膝盖上，皱着眉想了一会儿，才慢慢说：“你向鲸鲨追寻答案，这不就是你赋予它的意义么？你觉得它脱离了正常鲸鲨的生活轨迹所以认为它没有意义，但或许对他来说，他只是在走着一条别的鲸鲨没有走过的路，等着一个意外？万一他绕够了一万圈就能召唤神龙送他回家呢？”

顿了顿，他轻轻用肩膀撞了撞王耀，在王耀看过来的时候眨了眨眼睛，语调轻快地说道：“而且，它让我遇到了你，这不就是它的意义吗？”

刚说完，阿尔弗雷德自己倒先不好意思了。他弓起背，双手托腮假装若无其事地看鱼。发觉半晌身边都没有动静，他才转过头去。

一转头，他就看到王耀侧着身，单手托腮看着他。那双琥珀色的眼睛里终于不再蒙着疏离的雾气，而是微微弯起，笑意澄澈直达眼底。

哈利路亚。他笑起来可真好看。

阿尔弗雷德心里的小人在热带夏威夷的火山上跳起了草裙舞，砰砰砰，脚步踏着心脏，火星四溅，那是什么东西蠢蠢欲动亟待喷发的前兆。

那么，是什么东西呢？

还没等阿尔弗雷德搞清楚，王耀便起身告辞了。

外面的雨已经停了，太阳破开层叠的云层，漏下几线金色的阳光。整个城市被雨水冲刷了一遍，如同重新涂抹过一遍色彩，连行道边的树叶都鲜亮得生机勃勃起来。王耀拎着他的黑伞踏进潮湿的空气里，走了几步，突然转过身，一边后退一边张开双臂，对他做了一个非常戏剧化的宫廷礼。

他看着阿尔弗雷德，笑着说：“谢谢你。”

阿尔弗雷德站在水族馆的台阶上，看着他慢慢走远的背影，下意识地捂住了心口。

***

再一次遇到王耀并没有花费阿尔弗雷德多少等待的时间。

一如既往地，他在淅淅沥沥的雨声里撑着黑伞而来，带着一身雨水的潮湿气息坐到了阿尔弗雷德身边。

“又见面了，耀。”阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，笑容灿烂。

阿尔弗雷德非常理所当然地用名字称呼王耀，并没有考虑过王耀或许会不喜欢这个可能性。他可是阿尔弗雷德，谁会不喜欢他？王耀怎么会不喜欢他？

王耀也确实很喜欢他。他接受了这个有点亲昵的称呼，如同他坦然接受阿尔弗雷德与他分享同一张椅子。

他们后来又在水族馆中见过几次。

王耀话不多，但有问必答，有时候会和阿尔弗雷德讲讲这个水族箱里各种鱼类的习性特特点。他说话的时候声音总是又轻又缓，像吹过湖面的风，让人光是听着就平静而惬意。

时间像是也被这条鲸鲨吸引，跟随着他循环往复，将这方寸水室的时空流逝变得缓慢无比。

在这缓慢而悠长的时间里，他们仅仅只是聊天，看鱼，偶尔阿尔弗雷德会说几件有趣的新鲜事，逗得王耀哈哈大笑。阿尔弗雷德竟然丝毫不觉得这样的时间无聊。

他是个风风火火耐性欠缺的家伙，他喜欢不加冰的威士忌，唱爆话筒的摇滚，热情似火的女孩，以及酣畅淋漓的运动。

然而在王耀身边，就像是泡进一缸温度适宜的热水里，轻松，舒适，仿佛每一寸神经都被妥帖地安抚。时间在这里丧失了意义，每一秒阿尔弗雷德都满足而快乐，这让人很容易就想起一些沉甸甸的词汇。

比如永远。

看着王耀的时候，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己可以永远看下去。

怎么会有这样一个人，每一寸皮肤都让他满意，每一个特点都长在了阿尔弗雷德喜好上，就像上帝为他特制的礼物。而这感觉随着见面的次数，越来越深。他想拥有这个人，想要在看鲸鲨游弋的时候，他能靠在他的怀里，黑发贴在他脖颈间，依偎着享受时间的流逝。

他这么想着。他也这么做了。

王耀从没想过有一天，他会在水族馆的长凳上被人捏着后脑勺按进怀里。事实上从他成年起，就再也没人能够这样将他像拎猫一样按来按去了。然而他对阿尔弗雷德毫无戒心，阿尔弗雷德力气也该死的大。

年轻人的怀抱热烘烘的，隔着薄薄的T恤衫，强健有力的心跳声带着胸腔的轻微震动将温热的血液流淌过紧贴的每一寸皮肤。王耀仿佛被阿尔弗雷德的气息包裹起来，很温暖，又很安心。所以他索性放弃了挣扎，就这么安静而乖巧地被阿尔弗雷德抱在怀里，听着他的心跳，看鲸鲨的盘旋。

咚。咚。咚。

鲸鲨缓慢上升。

咚。咚。咚。

鲸鲨慢慢下沉。

恍惚中，王耀觉得鲸鲨真的在缓慢地前进着，在那条他们看不见的路上，踏着心跳的节奏前进着。

咚。咚。咚。

水箱中的巨大生物的心跳仿佛穿过了冰冷的玻璃与静谧的空气，一直传入他的耳朵里，然后在他的倾听中，两个心跳慢慢地重合在一起。

不对，那不是鲸鲨的心跳。

王耀轻轻摸了摸自己的胸口。

那是他的心跳。

他和阿尔弗雷德的心跳。

如同触电一样，王耀立刻挣开了阿尔弗雷德的怀抱。

他压抑下身体本能的轻微颤抖，语调生硬地说：“我该走了。”

“可是雨还没停啊。”阿尔弗雷德伸头瞧了瞧窗外，嘟哝道。

面对年轻男孩困惑的目光，王耀将散落的鬓发拢到耳后，脸上挂出他惯常的微笑。

“并不是非得雨停才走的。”他说着，拾起黑伞，转身往外走去。方才拢过头发的手紧紧握成拳，没有让阿尔弗雷德看到他颤抖的指尖。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己好像做错了什么，但又好像什么都没做错。

他看着王耀的背影，只觉得当初那种冰冷的隔绝一切的雾气再一次涌上来，他看不清王耀眼底的情绪，也不懂他突然的疏离。但他冥冥中明白了一件事。

王耀在逃跑。

如果他今天看着他离开，他将再也见不到王耀了。

“嘿！小耀！”阿尔弗雷德追了上去，路过门口的垃圾桶时，他站住了一秒，然后果断地掏出自己背包里的雨伞丢了进去。

“小耀！”他对着雨中的王耀大喊，“我没有伞，你能送我回家吗？”

王耀没有回头，雨滴落在他黑色的伞上，拖曳着长长的水痕从着黑色的伞面滑下来，滴落在地上，细细碎碎，成千上万。阿尔弗雷德恍惚间有种王耀站在无数眼泪之中的错觉。

“你有伞。”

“伞弄丢了。”

“你可以等雨停。”

“可我不想等了。”

阿尔弗雷德站在没有雨水的室内，看着大雨里一身黑衣的王耀，一字一句地说：“我不想等了。”

世界在这场大雨中定格成了老旧的默片，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己能听到王耀的心跳，却听不见王耀的任何声音，只有雨声滴答，是这场双人戏中唯一的噪点。

他们就这么隔着一场大雨僵持着。

半晌，王耀举着伞向前走，没有任何回答。

阿尔弗雷德握紧了拳头。

不该是这样的。他想，王耀怎么会不喜欢我呢，他怎么能不要我呢。

“王耀！！！”

阿尔弗雷德一头冲进了大雨中，跑到了距离王耀3步远的地方。

“耀，你能带我回家吗。”他在雨中对着那个无声的背影喊着。

不要这样。

王耀握紧了手指，颤抖的手指却完全没有平复的迹象，这颤抖甚至延伸到了他的手臂，他的胸腔，一直到那颗揪紧的心脏。他能听到雨滴在男孩身上的声音，但他恐惧着转身。

他应该转身吗。他应该这样做吗。

“小耀。”阿尔弗雷德的声音里带上了一点哀求，“带我回家吧。”

王耀缓慢地转过身。

大雨淋湿了阿尔弗雷德的金发，那些灿烂又漂亮的金色此刻打着绺儿贴在男孩英俊的脸上，连永远翘起的那根呆毛也蔫蔫的，让他看上去像只可怜兮兮的大狗。而男孩依然在大雨里站着，倔强又执拗地盯着他。

世界都是灰色大雨。

只有他的眼睛里盛着碧海。

那是他目光所及唯一的颜色。

王耀终于放弃了最后的抵抗。

走上前，他微微倾斜雨伞，将男孩纳入这一方遮蔽之中。

“冷吗？”他问。

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，立刻就顺着竿子爬了上来。

他一把抱住王耀，整个人湿漉漉地贴了上来，一边用金色的脑袋在王耀脖颈里蹭来蹭去，一边呵呵地傻笑。

“超级冷的，“他说：”所以你要抱紧我呀。”

王耀在他温热的吐息里微微僵硬了一下，随后也只是无奈地拍了拍他的脑袋，任由他将自己干净的衣服也蹭得湿漉漉的。

***

出乎阿尔弗雷德意料，王耀的家非常地具有生活气息。

看王耀往常的样子，阿尔弗雷德以为他的家也会像他本人一样，简单，干净，一尘不染，井井有条到一丝不苟。然而真的踏入王耀的家，阿尔弗雷德立刻就爱上了这里。

暖黄的壁灯挂在米白色的墙面上，柔和的灯光泼洒在暖色调的餐桌上，照亮了摆着一瓶粉色的芍药花。那花瓣间带着露水，明显是经过人精心侍候的模样。进门的地方铺着小块的毛织地毯，凌乱地散落几双毛绒拖鞋。布艺沙发上有几个波西米亚风格的抱枕，拉开的窗帘伴着风轻轻飘动，一室清凉。

阿尔弗雷德还没来得及仔细观察房间，就被王耀连推带搡地弄进了浴室。

王耀简单交代了一下洗浴用品和淋浴用法，便转头出了浴室去给阿尔弗雷德翻几件能穿的衣服。但还没跨几步，就听见浴室的门打开的声音。

“小耀～”阿尔弗雷德拉长了声音喊。

“怎么了？”

阿尔弗雷德从门缝里探出个毛茸茸的脑袋，笑得又贱又馋：“浴室里有你的味道。”

“给我去洗澡！”王耀抓了个抱枕就丢了过去，却被阿尔弗雷德轻松地一把抓住，安稳地放在了旁边的椅子上。他冲王耀狡黠又得意地眨眨眼睛，故意夸张地深吸了一口气，这才心满意足地关上门。

没过一会儿，里头就传来冲水的声音，以及阿尔弗雷德过分响亮的歌声。

“When it's cold，I get warm just thinking of you。”

“I stare at stars and hope dreams come true”

“Sweet talk”

“Everything you say”

“It sounds like sweet talk to my ears”

男孩子干净的声音张扬地透过浴室传过来，像是是怕外面的人听不清，他用力拔高了嗓音，高音在破音的边缘滑稽地试探。然而每一个音调都快乐跳跃着挤进王耀的耳朵里，争先恐后地倾吐着年轻男孩热烈的sweettalk。

王耀转过身，悄悄用手背贴了贴自己的脸颊。

一片滚烫。

他脚步慌乱地跑进卧室，在那每天都被认真清洁的镜面上，王耀看到他自己站在镜中，潮湿的黑发，皱巴巴的黑色西装，微微泛红的脸颊，弯起的琥珀色眼睛，还有不知不觉中翘起的嘴角。

王耀家里适合阿尔弗雷德穿的衣服实在是不多。王耀常年穿着衬衣西装，连T恤都没几件，偏偏阿尔弗雷德比王耀高了半个头，又是西方人宽肩细腰颇为健美的体格，王耀用炒饭锅都能想到他穿上自己衬衣的样子有多么灾难。在把衣柜翻了个遍之后，他终于在抽屉的角落里翻出一件大号T恤。

白色T恤，简洁干净，便宜好穿，完美的选择。如果胸口不是一个巨大的金红色MLogo的话。

阿尔弗雷德从浴室出来的时候，王耀已经换了睡衣在厨房里煮可乐姜汤。甜丝丝的热气在排风扇的围追堵截之下依然顽强地填满了这小小的屋子，穿着睡衣披散头发的王耀站在暖光灯下慢慢翻搅着汤水，看起来温暖又柔软，连翘起的发稍都像是甜的。

王耀只觉得一张热烘烘的大毯子突然之间从后面裹了过来，带着淡淡的水汽和自己熟悉的沐浴露的味道，还有鼓动有力的心跳声。阿尔弗雷德从后面拥住王耀，下巴搁在王耀肩窝里，手臂环着他的腰，大狗一样轻轻蹭着。

“这是什么？”他问。

“可乐姜茶，”王耀用下巴示意了下一边开了盖的可乐，“驱寒的，喝了不容易感冒。”

阿尔弗雷德脸皱了起来，嫌弃地说：“可乐和姜？噫……”

王耀拍了拍他毛茸茸的金色脑袋，手感太好于是又摸了两下，安抚道：“会很好喝的，我保证。”

5分钟后。

阿尔弗雷德：“耀我可以再来一碗吗？”

王耀：“没有了。”

“欸……”阿尔弗雷德举着碗，脸上写满了失望。

“耀真厉害啊，我从没想过可乐还能这样做。”放下碗，阿尔弗雷德撑着下巴，眼睛亮晶晶的：“怎么办，小耀你为什么哪里都让我喜欢。”

“咳咳咳……”王耀猝不及防呛了口汤，垂着眼睛拿纸巾一遍遍擦掉溢出来的汤汁。

阿尔弗雷德看他神色不对，忙站起来询问：“没事吧？”

王耀平静地抬头，说：“待会衣服洗完你就——！！天呐你这穿的什么！”

突然站起来的阿尔弗雷德全身都暴露在王耀的目光下，发尾还湿着的金色短发，白色的M记促销T恤，以及围住下身的浴巾。T恤还是小了，有点紧绷地贴在阿尔弗雷德的身上，勾勒出清晰的肌肉曲线，而下身的浴巾围得松垮，露出人鱼线和赤裸修长的双腿。

阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看了看王耀，又扫了眼自己的下半身，恍然大悟地笑起来。

他说：“小耀，你没给我拿裤子呀。”

王耀思考了一下，好像自己真的没有考虑过裤子的问题，于是只能无奈地问：“你，你不提醒我一下？”

阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，有点不好意思：“我以为你想看我不穿裤子。”

王耀：“……你跟我来。”

王耀推着阿尔弗雷德进了卧室，阿尔弗雷德乖乖地坐在床边，看王耀在柜子里翻来翻去。对于整个人都比王耀大一号的阿尔弗雷德来说，王耀衣柜里的裤子们明显爱莫能助。阿尔弗雷德盯着王耀翻翻找找的侧脸，突然指了指角落里的一条蓝色格子松紧腰睡裤，问道：“这个不就可以吗？”

王耀皱着眉头扫了一眼，摇摇头继续翻找：“这条你待会怎么穿出去？”

屋子里安静了一瞬。

发现阿尔弗雷德没有出声，王耀疑惑地转过头去，突然之间就被扑到了床上。

阿尔弗雷德热烘烘地压了上来，双手撑在王耀耳侧，居高临下地看着他。垂下来的金色碎发遮挡住光线，阴影里那双蓝眼睛变得深沉，仿佛风雨欲来的海面。

“耀不希望我留下吗？”阿尔弗雷德直视着王耀的眼睛，皱眉发问。

王耀垂下眼睛，睫毛在眼下投映出青色的阴影：“你应该回去了。”

“我不。”阿尔弗雷德气呼呼地拒绝：“小耀为什么总是在推开我。”

“小耀总是在推开我，明明心里是喜欢我的，不是吗？”

王耀下意识想反驳，却被阿尔弗雷德抢白了。

他从上方盯着王耀，眼神就像锁定猎物的猛兽，不依不饶，执拗又坚决。

“我喜欢小耀，非常喜欢，我想跟小耀在一起，所以才会每天都去水族馆等你。今天也是，我想跟小耀回家，现在，我想留下来。”

“可是你不能……”

“我不想听小耀的话了。你总是在骗人。”阿尔弗雷德一只手捏着王耀的下巴，逼迫他直视自己的眼睛。“我要留下来。如果小耀真的不想，就告诉我你不想我留下来，用你的嘴，看着我的眼睛说。”

阿尔弗雷德说完，双眼紧紧锁住王耀的眼睛，身体慢慢下沉，动作缓慢却坚决。

他给了他拒绝的时间。

王耀的手掌贴在年轻男孩的胸口，他想推开他，此刻的手腕却像脱力一般毫无力量，根本敌不过男孩压迫性的力量。

他的手指又一次轻轻颤抖起来。

然而当他看着那双隐隐带着小心与哀求的蓝眼睛，他无法说出那句简单的“我不想你留下”。

是不能，或者是不想，他无法判断。

他只能着看着阿尔弗雷德越来越近，近到彼此呼吸纠缠，鼻尖磨蹭鼻尖，眼瞳中的纹路都清晰可见。

阿尔弗雷德捏住王耀颤抖的手掌，轻轻按在了枕头上，轻而易举地卸去了他最后的防御。

“闭上眼，小耀，” 他说，“我要吻你了。”

TBC


	2. 第二章

***

阿尔弗雷德捏住王耀颤抖的手掌，轻轻按在了枕头上，轻而易举地卸去了他最后的防御。

“闭上眼，小耀，” 他说，“我要吻你了。”

这是个很温柔的吻。

阿尔弗雷德用手肘撑着上半身伏在王耀的身上，干燥的唇瓣带着热气贴上来，轻轻研磨着唇缝，时不时含住下唇轻扯。那吻从嘴唇开始，试探而又不满足地渐渐向四周扩散，鼻尖，嘴角，脸颊，眼尾，睫毛，鼻梁，他轻啄着王耀的每一寸肌肤，与其说是吻，倒不如说是犬科猛兽生涩的嗅闻与安抚。

身体紧贴，隔着一层浴巾，王耀能感觉到有什么又硬又热的东西抵在自己腿间，不安分地蹭动着。

然而阿尔弗雷德的吻太过温柔，温暖紧贴的皮肤，热乎乎的鼻息，一模一样的沐浴露香气，还有扫过他脸颊的柔软金发，这一切都熨帖而舒适。阿尔弗雷德耐心地一点点安抚着他颤抖僵硬的身体。王耀觉得自己像是一块皱巴巴揉成团的纸，被阿尔弗雷德用唇一寸寸地摊开，抚平，每一寸不安的折痕都被细心对待。又像是冰淇淋上的碎冰，被阿尔弗雷德用炙热的呼吸一遍遍浇淋，直到融化所有冷硬的棱角。

感觉到身下紧绷的身体渐渐放松，阿尔弗雷德满意地伸出舌尖舔了舔王耀带着湿润水光的上唇，居高临下地看着身下陷入柔软床单中毫不设防的王耀。

王耀慢慢睁开带着水色的眼睛，他们在天光渐暗的房间里对视。

阿尔弗雷德什么也没说，也没有下一步的动作。

王耀伸出手，如同被蛊惑一般轻轻用指尖擦过他翕动的睫毛。而他就像个讨乖卖巧的大狗，讨好地蹭着王耀的手掌，蓝眼睛笑得弯弯的，里面全是王耀的倒影。

良久，王耀像是终于放弃了什么一样叹息一声，仰头吻上阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，

这一刻，野兽终于脱下讨好的伪装。

不安分的手掌滑入宽松的睡衣之中揉捏着腰侧光滑紧致的肌肤，直到那里滚烫发红才怜悯般轻抚而过，转而游走于光裸的背部与胸口，将欲望的火苗引燃到每一寸皮肤。  
松垮的浴巾终于放弃了挣扎，阿尔弗雷德将自己的硬物贴上王耀的，胯部轻轻顶弄，模仿着淫靡而又色情的节奏。快感从最敏感的部位涌向全身，承受不住似的，王耀仰起头，暴露出雪白的脖颈，唇边泄露出几丝难耐的喘息，却被阿尔弗雷德全部用力堵了回去。他并不急着占领这片柔软的唇舌，他勾缠着王耀的舌尖，配合着下身顶弄的节奏一下一下吸吮着，每当王耀发出细碎的呻吟，他便凶狠又用力地吻上去，将那些情色的声音全数堵回去，逼着王耀咽下所有煽情的呻吟。

不过几个来回，王耀被吻得全身发软，无法掌控节奏的失控感让他既恐惧又渴望，全身的触觉都被撩拨到了顶点。

欲望将他的眼尾烧出暧昧的潮红，看着他琥珀色的眼睛蕴满摇晃的水光，嘴唇红肿润泽，每一寸都是春意，阿尔弗雷德只觉得下腹发紧。

耐心快到极限了。

他伸手从床缝里摸出一只护手霜，一边用牙咬开盖子，一边低声问道：“耀，你喜欢这件睡衣吗？”

“我……”王耀从失神中缓过几分清醒，有点疑惑地看着阿尔弗雷德：“你从哪里摸出来的这个。”

“洗完澡就顺手藏在这里了。”阿尔弗雷德毫无愧疚地坦白：“别管这个，宝贝，你喜欢这件睡衣吗？”

王耀觉得自己现在脑子有点乱，下意识地想直起身，却被阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地握住了要害。

原本要回答的话被突如其来的快感刺激成了一声拉长的暧昧呻吟。

睡衣被毫不留情地撕开，崩落的纽扣落在木地板上，叮叮当当滚了好远。

阿尔弗雷德勾唇一笑，贴上去细细亲吻着王耀暴露出来的雪白脖颈，肆无忌惮地在上面印下暧昧的红痕。金发在颈间肌肤上摩擦，痒痒的，恍惚间让人产生一种和野兽亲昵的错觉。

王耀用手环住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，手指抓住那手感极佳的金发轻轻拉扯，让阿尔弗雷德抬头与他对视。

“……不要弄痛我。”

他吻了上去。

很久没有经历过亲密的身体敏感又生涩，阿尔弗雷德非常小心地拓张了很久，然而在进入王耀身体的时候，还是让王耀发出了痛苦的轻哼。

阿尔弗雷德一边亲吻着他潮湿的眼角安抚着，一边缓慢而坚定地进入他。

当整根没入时，他们紧紧相贴，仿佛灵魂都熔铸在一起。

有什么湿润的东西带着笑意贴上他的耳畔，王耀听见他在说着什么。

“我爱你。耀。”

不，不对，不应该是这样。

王耀睁开眼睛，张开嘴，如同岸上的鱼，茫然地想要吐出拒绝的话语。

阿尔弗雷德却在此刻开始用力地抽送。

“我爱你，我好爱你。”

不要这样。

“我爱你，我们在一起好不好。”

阿尔弗雷德不厌其烦地一遍遍在他耳边倾吐着爱语，身下却是截然相反的凶狠顶撞，像是要将整个人都顶进这具身体之中。

“我爱你，我们在一起。”

王耀茫然地张着嘴，身体被顶弄得如同在海中漂浮，神情却像缺水的鱼。

他想要一个吻。

而阿尔弗雷德看出了他的渴望。

他用嘴唇擦过他的唇角，在他耳边低吟：“答应我和我在一起，答应我，我就给你。”

恍惚中，王耀听见有个声音在说话。

“好。”他听见那个声音说。

那是谁的声音？

下一秒，火热的唇舌终于贴了上来。有什么在失控，有什么正在偏离轨道，而他无暇他顾。

他只想要他。

年轻人的欲望总是格外强烈，结束的时候，王耀早就昏昏欲睡，连阿尔弗雷德帮他清理的时候都睁不开眼睛，像个乖巧的娃娃一样任阿尔弗雷德摆弄。  
阿尔弗雷德心满意足地将王耀团在自己怀里，用被子把两个人暖烘烘地包裹在一起。

王耀迷糊中下意识地凑了过去，将脸颊贴上阿尔弗雷德的胸口，蹭了蹭，像是终于找到最佳姿势的猫咪，沉沉睡去。

窗外已是深夜，雨早就停了，一轮圆月挂在空中，银白的月光从窗纱之间雾气一般满过来，带给这个静谧的房间一点温柔的光线。

阿尔弗雷德借着月光看着怀里王耀熟睡的脸，手指轻轻绕着他黑发的发尾，看得满心欢喜，爱怜又满足。

他俯下身，在那光洁的额头上印下一吻。

“晚安。”

“My Love。”

***

自从得偿所愿地滚上王耀的床，阿尔弗雷德就明目张胆地登堂入室，俨然将王耀的家当成了自己另一个安乐窝。

衣柜里突然出现一堆颜色鲜艳的T恤仔裤，电视机里下载了各式各样的运动游戏，洗漱台也挤上来一根贴着美国队长贴纸的牙刷。

在王耀后知后觉地反应过来之前，这个年轻的男孩子已经心安理得地将自己的痕迹塞满了王耀的生活之中，然后自顾自地将他带进了自己的生活。

阿尔弗雷德认定了王耀口是心非，连拒绝的机会也没有留给王耀。

而王耀在拒绝阿尔弗雷德这件事上从来没什么底气。

在阿尔弗雷德没有课也没有训练的日子里，他会腻在王耀的公寓里度过一整个悠闲而慵懒的白天。

王耀是个在家办公的自由工作者，动不动就抱着电脑在沙发上敲敲打打一个下午。

阿尔弗雷德喜欢王耀的一切，连他认真看着屏幕的样子都觉得性感无比，恨不得将王耀按在怀里一遍又一遍地亲吻。他这么想，当然也这么做了。而对血气方刚的男孩来说，亲吻当然只是一个开始，或者说，是坦荡热烈的邀请。

年轻人有着旺盛的活力，阿尔弗雷德在日常生活里无伤大雅的一点儿任性霸道，到了床上就变本加厉成了控制狂，每每需索无度，都让王耀筋疲力竭，恨不能用枕头将这个罪魁祸首砸死。偏偏每到此时，阿尔弗雷德又会褪下狼皮，不仅殷勤地忙前忙后为他清理，还要暖烘烘黏糊糊地钻进被子里搂作一团，飨足而慵懒地浪费天光。

当然，生活不仅仅是做爱。

更多的时候，他们只是安静地呆在一起。

阿尔弗雷德会枕在王耀的腿上打游戏，时不时蹭来蹭去地让王耀参观他刷新的纪录。而王耀则靠在沙发上，一手在手提电脑上处理工作，一手轻柔地梳理阿尔弗雷德柔软的金发，偶尔低声回应阿尔弗雷德聒噪的大呼小叫，嘴角带着不自觉的温柔笑意。

有人说，身体的快感会让你喜欢某个人，语言的交流能让你欣赏某个人，而平静而舒适地一起浪费时光，会让你真正地爱上一个人。

阿尔弗雷德很同意这句话。

虽然王耀从不问起阿尔弗雷德的事，也很少说起自己的事，但王耀的温柔渗进了生活的方方面面。

他们像最普通的情侣一样生活着。

阿尔弗雷德以为他们会一直这样，直到变成两个头发花白的糟老头，也会每天亲亲热热地靠在一起度过闲暇的所有时光。

直到那个晚上。

王耀经常会做噩梦。

噩梦中的王耀浑身颤抖，牙齿紧咬，含混又绝望地喊着什么，如同在梦中经历着地狱般的折磨。当他醒过来时，那一瞬间空茫悲伤的眼神，每一次都让阿尔弗雷德心脏抽痛。可当阿尔弗雷德问起时，王耀总是闭上眼摇头，什么也不肯说，只是更深地蜷缩进他的怀里，昏沉地再次入睡。

今夜本也会如此。

阿尔弗雷德在他颤抖着梦呓的时候就醒了。

然而，与过去的很多个夜晚不同的是，当他捏住王耀的肩膀试图将他从噩梦中唤醒时，他听到王耀带着哭腔，第一次将那些含混的发音清晰地念了出来。

“……Ivan！”

伊万？

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己被一阵冷意包裹，心脏紧缩，连指尖都在发麻。

伊万，是谁？

一个午后，阿尔弗雷德趴在王耀的腿上，突然拉下了T恤的领口，露出肌肉紧实的背脊上几条浅红的抓痕。

“小耀，我在训练的时候，这个被队友看到了哦，他们问我这是怎么搞的。”

阿尔弗雷德撑起上半身，蓝眼睛盯着王耀，目光灼灼：“小耀想知道我是怎么回答的吗？”

王耀没有看他，依旧专注地盯着电脑屏幕上一行行文字，有些漫不经心地问：“嗯，你是怎么回答的？”

“我说我养了一只黑猫，很乖但是不亲人，总是抓伤我。” 阿尔弗雷德凑近了些，金色的发梢扫在王耀的耳边，“他们不信，说一定是我的女朋友。”

阿尔弗雷德将王耀的脸扳过来，认真地问：“小耀，我是你的男朋友吗？”

王耀看着他，良久，突然伸手盖住了他的眼睛。

“这样不好吗？这样的……生活。”

他的声音又轻又软，像是哀求。

阿尔弗雷德几乎那一瞬间就心软了。

然而，王耀梦中呼喊那个名字的声音再次在他耳边响起。那么惶恐，那么绝望，那么……那么不舍。

他爱着那个伊万吗？有多爱？

比爱他还要多吗？

阿尔弗雷德狠狠心，从王耀的手掌下挣脱，郑重其事地绕到他面前蹲下，平视着王耀低垂的眼睛，一字一句，执拗又认真地再次开口：“小耀，在你的心里，我是你的男朋友吗？”

过了很久，王耀轻轻叹了口气。

他抬起头，用指尖拂过阿尔弗雷德额前的碎发，温柔地吻了上去。

这大概是我经历过最温柔的拒绝了。

他这样想着，手指扣住王耀的下巴，用力地吻了回去。

这天的阿尔弗雷德格外地凶狠霸道。

王耀被他顶撞得连求饶都连不成句子，四肢脱力，只能软绵绵地敞开身体，温顺地接受阿尔弗雷德的侵犯。狂暴的情欲煽情又猛烈，被汗浸湿的皮肤贴在一起，恍惚中像是他们在高温中融化成一团，灵魂脱离身体，唯有肉欲占据感官，灭顶的快感。

当高潮来临时，阿尔弗雷德将脸埋进王耀的颈窝，一遍又一遍地哑声喃喃。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你……”

恍惚中，有什么滚烫的液体滴落在王耀光裸的肩头，烫得他心惊。

一切就从这天开始变了。

阿尔弗雷德变得沉默，很多时候都心事重重，看着王耀的目光不再是从前纯粹的快乐与眷恋，多了些看不透的，悲伤又迷茫的东西。

他说篮球队集训，便一周没有回来。

和阿尔弗雷德纠缠到一起之后，这是第一次这么长时间的分离。

王耀隐约觉得自己有些不太好的变化。他从前的日子过得平静无波，每一天都有迹可循。然而阿尔弗雷德不在的这些天里，他会看着沙发边掉在地上的抱枕发呆，会面对着电脑大半天却写不出一个字，连不经意扫到冰箱角落里被吃得只剩半盒的冰淇淋也能瞬间失神。

安静的夜里，王耀睁着眼看窗外洗练的月色，突然翻身坐起，小心而试探地将脸埋进阿尔弗雷德常用的那只枕头里，低低呼吸。

那是阿尔弗雷德的味道。

意识到这一点，一股燥热的情欲突然蓬勃而出，从心头烧上脸颊，像是燎原大火。

仿佛被烫伤，王耀瞬间坐起，把那只无辜的抱枕远远丢开。

淅淅沥沥的雨敲打玻璃，潮湿的水气慢慢从窗外蔓延过来，湿冷的凉。

王耀看着窗外的雨，慢慢闭上眼睛。

在下雨天去水族馆看鱼，对于王耀来说，与其说是消遣，不如说是一种执拗的仪式。

又是一个下雨的日子，王耀一如既往地穿上黑西装，拿着黑伞出门。

在马路对面，他看到了背着书包打着伞的阿尔弗雷德。

一周不见的他好像瘦了一点，金发在阴沉的雨天有些暗淡，连蓝眼睛都湿哒哒的，显得疲惫又彷徨。

在看到王耀手上的黑伞后，这一点彷徨逐渐变成了阴冷的怒意。

他用力丢开自己的雨伞，上前一把拉住王耀的手臂。

“别走，” 他说，“别去。”

向来霸道又张扬的男孩低下头，声音很轻。

“求你。”

王耀握紧了拳头。

雨水的凉意透过冰冷的金属伞柄往下，渗进皮肤和骨骼，一寸寸，连血液也要结冰。

他听见自己的声音，冰冷而疏离。

“阿尔弗雷德，我们结束吧。”他说，“我不想跟你在一起了。”

“不，”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，脸上是毫不掩饰的震惊与愤怒。

“你把我当什么？招之即来挥之即去的流浪狗吗？”他抓住王耀的衣领用力将他提起来，手指关节因为太过用力而透出青白的骨色。

“你他妈到底在想什么？你的心是捂不热的吗？”

黑伞在纠缠中脱手跌落，两个人都被大雨浇的透湿，狼狈不堪。阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛烧着一团火，挫败又委屈，简直像是要扑上来咬穿王耀喉咙的野兽。他喘着粗气拽着王耀的衣领，丝毫没有发现自己踩下人行道，已经踏上了马路。

他激动地冲王耀吼道：“因为伊万是吗？因为你还爱着他对吗？”

在听到那个名字的瞬间，王耀的脸色瞬间变得惨白。

他的身体剧烈地颤抖，如同被恐惧煎熬，连牙齿都咯咯发抖。

“你……”阿尔弗雷德发现不对劲，茫然的看着他。

一切就像按下慢镜头，泼天的大雨，湿透的发，遮住视线的街角，刺眼的白光毫无预警地出现，伴随着惊恐的鸣笛声。

时间被拉得缓慢，王耀看着阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛睁大，倒映着迎面而来的黑影，和面无表情的他的脸。他突然想笑。

熟悉的刹车声刺穿耳膜。

他陷入黑暗之中。

TBC


	3. 第三章

***

大雨。

那是一场遮天蔽日的大雨。

王耀撑着伞站在马路边，安静地看着对面。

那里有一个高大的男人。

他有着一头接近于银色的金发，少见的浅紫色眼睛微微眯着，皮肤雪白，脸颊被冷气冻得有些发红。白色的围巾裹在灰色的大衣上，他怀抱一束血红的玫瑰，冲着马路对面的王耀露出温柔的笑容。

王耀面无表情地看着他。

这个画面他已经看过了无数次。

红灯缓缓变成绿色，水流涌动的街道上没有车，那个男人快乐地冲他挥挥手，抱着玫瑰踏下人行道。

远处，红色的轿车风驰电掣地冲了过来。

驾驶座的男人目光涣散，酒精和毒品的味道挤在逼仄的空间里。

模糊的大雨里，玫瑰的红鲜艳夺目。

他恍惚地笑着，踩下了油门。

红色的玫瑰散落成无数片花瓣，落在泥水里，沾上黑色的沙土。更多的红色从车轮下洇出来，像是无穷无尽一样，将雨水染红。雪白的围巾扯碎在路边，破破烂烂的，末端晕着几滴血色。

哪怕已经看了无数次，王耀依然无法自制地冲了过去，抱起那个软软摊在路边的身体，哭喊着那个名字。

“伊万！”

被血染红的脸慢慢转过来，王耀看到一双熟悉的，却再也没有生机的蓝眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

他从梦中惊醒。

痛。

这是王耀从昏迷中醒来的第一个感受。

全身上下都在痛，好像有人在他昏迷的时间里将他全身的骨头全都拆碎了再装回去，钝痛从身体深处一波一波辐射到四肢百骸。大脑混沌得像是生锈的零件卡住了轴承一般无法运转，他只能慢慢地拼凑着记忆。

最后的记忆是一道白光，和……刺耳的刹车声！

阿尔！

他猛地睁开眼睛，想要坐起身子，却被一旁的一只手按了回去。

“别动。”坐在一边安静地看着全过程的金发医生云淡风轻地按住他，一根手指警告性地晃了晃。

“全身软组织挫伤，轻度脑震荡，作为一个车祸经历者来说已经是万里挑一的幸运了，”他笑了笑，笑容没有丝毫医者仁心的悲悯，而是轻佻的风流：“我建议你珍惜一下自己的生命，乖乖躺着，毕竟我可是为了你放了一位美人的鸽子。”

“弗朗西斯，阿尔，他——”王耀急切地询问。

“嘘，他没事。你把他推开了，记得吗？这就是为什么现在躺在医院里的是你。”

弗朗西斯慢条斯理地取下眼镜折好放进白大褂的口袋里，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，蓝紫色的眼睛里颇有深意地看着王耀：“那小子趴在你床边一直掉眼泪，我嫌他太烦，所以打发他去给你拿药了。”

听到阿尔弗雷德平安的消息，王耀像是突然被抽空了力气，安静了下来。

弗朗西斯瞟了眼王耀垂下去的眼睛，轻轻问道：“介意谈谈吗？”

“没什么可谈的。”王耀低头看着被子上自己满是血痕的手指，声音空洞，“没有以后了。”

弗朗西斯沉默下来。

“为什么？”

“没有为什么。因为我累了。”

他放沉了声音问道：“你还在雨天去水族馆？”

王耀没有抬头，神情漠然地点点头。

诡异的安静在这小小的病房里蔓延。王耀能感觉到弗朗西斯有点生气，可他现在整个人如同被掏空一样，光是维持呼吸就已经精疲力竭了。他的生命好像在那辆车冲向阿尔弗雷德的时刻就被抽干，他没有冲过去推开阿尔弗雷德的记忆，但那几步确确实实地花光了他全部的力气。

他好累。

弗朗西斯皱起眉头。

此刻的王耀很不对劲。

他和王耀是多年的好友，王耀在7年前发生过一起意外，那几乎毁了王耀的人生。此刻，王耀毫无生气的样子，如同没有灵魂的人偶，将自己封闭起来，让他仿佛回到了七年前。

弗朗西斯张嘴想说什么，被一声惊叫打断。

“耀！”

阿尔弗雷德像风一样从门外冲了进来，想抓王耀的手，又有些害怕，滑稽地在病床前不知所措。

弗朗西斯非常识趣地起身离开，留给这两人空间。

他靠在病房外，心烦地想摸烟，却突然想起来医院里禁烟，只得烦躁地搓搓指尖。

正想着要不要出门过个烟瘾，病房的门突然被用力打开。脸色阴沉的阿尔弗雷德冲了出来，拳头捏得紧紧的，像只弃犬一样混身上下写满了愤怒和悲伤。他看了一眼弗朗西斯，像是想说什么，却又闭紧了嘴，恨恨地转身离去。

弗朗西斯叹了一口气。

病房里，王耀低着头坐在那里，视线黏在他打着点滴的手上，像是那里藏着什么夺人心魄的东西。

“所以，你还是要和他分手？”

王耀摇了摇头：“我们已经分手了。”

弗朗西斯看着他，半晌，无奈地叹了口气：“如果你一直拒绝向前走，你永远也走不出那一天。”

王耀没有说话，只是转头看着窗外的雨幕，如同一尊精致的瓷娃娃，美丽，而又冰冷。

他的眼里空无一物。

阿尔弗雷德在接下来的几天再也没有出现过。

弗朗西斯在短暂的期待后，也变得失望。

可是谁又能怪他呢？

王耀回家的时候，弗朗西斯放不下心，强行将王耀塞进自己的车里，把他一路送了回去。

不知是不是他的错觉，王耀似乎比从前更加沉默了。深刻的疲惫写在他的每一寸皮肤上，呆滞而笨拙，眼睛里一片荒芜。弗朗西斯看着这似曾相识的一幕，只觉得自己如此无力。

下楼时，弗朗西斯突然被人叫住。

楼梯拐角的阴影里，阿尔弗雷德站在那里，面色阴沉。

“介意谈谈吗？”他面无表情地说。

弗朗西斯看了看表，将西装搭在肩上。

“去那边的咖啡厅吧。”他眯起眼睛，“我猜我们有很多事需要谈谈。”

***

“所以，伊万是谁？”

才一坐下，阿尔弗雷德连咖啡也懒得点，开门见山地向弗朗西斯丢出第一个问题。

弗朗西斯耸耸肩，露出一个“现在的年轻人啊怎么都这么心急”的表情。他姿态优雅地打了个响指招来侍应，为自己点了一杯拿铁，又非常善解人意地为阿尔弗雷德点了一杯冰可乐，这才在阿尔弗雷德焦灼的目光里慢条斯理地开口。

“年轻人，不要太心急。”他交叉双手，语调平缓：“你对王耀了解多少呢？”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，随即斩钉截铁地回答道：“我爱他。”

“这不是我的问题，”弗朗西斯摇摇头，像是已经猜到答案一般从善如流地换了个问题：“你知道王耀为什么爱在下雨天去水族馆吗？”

阿尔弗雷德有些烦躁地揉了揉自己凌乱的金发，挫败地说：“我知道他心里有事，从第一次见他，我就知道他被什么事情困扰着。可他从来不跟我说。我以为，只要我足够温柔，足够爱他，总有一天能让他忘记那些事情。可是……可是，一切又回到了原点。”

男孩低下头，声音沉闷：“他不要我了。而我连他为什么不要我都不知道。”

弗朗西斯叹了口气。

“你没发现他每次去水族馆都打着黑伞，穿着黑色的西装吗？”

“……是的。”

“所以啊，”弗朗西斯吹了吹咖啡蒸腾的热气，蓝紫色的眼睛在雾气里看不清情绪：“他在悼念。”

弗朗西斯说了一个很长的故事。

那是一段萌芽于学生时代的爱情，孤身远渡重洋求学的中国男孩，爱上了朝夕相处的俄罗斯人。同性相亲无论在中国还是俄罗斯，都是被人诟病的事情。但他们太过于相爱，又太倔强。失去了家庭的支持，最艰难的时候，他们只能在圣诞节的晚上分享一块打折处理的纸杯蛋糕当作庆祝。但哪怕只有一个纸杯蛋糕，他们也甘之如饴。毕业之后，王耀顺利找到了大公司的工作，伊万也被著名的杂志社聘用，他们一起租下了宽敞明亮的公寓，期待着未来无数个快乐而幸福的美好生活。

这个城市里的水族馆引进了鲸鲨，那是种很少见的巨大的鱼类，传说看着他游动的样子就能让人逃离凡尘琐事的困扰，获得内心真正的宁静安详。

喜欢海洋生物的伊万决定在这里与王耀约会。

他没有告诉王耀的是，他想要在鲸鲨前向王耀求婚。他只是自己偷偷买了玫瑰和戒指，兴致勃勃地策划一场给爱人最浪漫的惊喜。

那是个大雨的午后。

雨太大，路上几乎没有行人，也没什么车。王耀在水族馆前的马路边等着伊万，口袋里塞着两张门票。而伊万就在马路对面，抱着一捧玫瑰，笑着向他走来。

他们本来应该在街角有一个拥抱，挤在同一把伞下亲亲热热地往不远处的水族馆走去。

然后，求婚，亲吻，相伴一生。

一个嗑药嗑嗨了的瘾君子毁了这一切。

王耀亲眼看着咫尺之遥自己的爱人被疾驰而来的汽车撞上半空，然后像块破布一样重重落在地上，满地的血。

说到这里，弗朗西斯搓了搓手指，神色不忍地轻声说：“那是当场死亡，连一句话也没留下。”

王耀和伊万还没来得及建立任何法律意义上的关系。伊万的家人从俄罗斯赶来，为伊万料理所有的手续后，带着伊万的东西返回俄罗斯。

他们什么也没给王耀留下，甚至没有给王耀伊万葬礼的地址。

王耀很坚强，坚韧得好像什么也打不垮他。经历这些事后，王耀也确实重新开始生活。 

弗朗西斯以为他熬过来了。

然而，当作为朋友的弗朗西斯发现王耀不对劲的时候，一切已经太晚了。

他活着，又好像没有活着。他辞掉了前途无量的大公司的工作，日复一日地独自生活，拒绝所有的亲密关系，在每一个下雨的日子里，穿着黑西装去水族馆，看着鲸鲨一圈又一圈地盘旋。

“他一直活在七年前的那一天，”弗朗西斯说：“或者，他早就在那一天和伊万一起死去了，剩下的日子，只是他的自我惩罚和默哀。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默着。

弗朗西斯敲敲桌面，眼睛直视阿尔弗雷德，沉声问：“这是王耀的私事，你知道为什么我愿意说给你听吗？”

阿尔弗雷德看着他，目光深沉。

“因为你出现的这段时间，是王耀这7年来活得最像一个活人的时间。我不知道你是怎么做到的，但作为一个朋友，我不想看着他用自己的一辈子去吊唁永远无法改变的一天。所以，我跟你说这些，你明白吗？”

阿尔弗雷德低着头沉默半晌，突然开口：“我终于明白了，那一天，他的眼神。”

他抬起头，看着弗朗西斯，“他在求救。”

“哈？”

“他在向我求救。他想要从那一天逃出来，但他不知道该怎么做。就像……就像那条鲸鲨。”

阿尔弗雷德的眼神慢慢变得坚定：“他困在他的玻璃水箱里，他在向我求救。所以，我要救他。”

“哦？”弗朗西斯露出一个玩味的笑容，歪过头打量着阿尔弗雷德，好奇地问：“你打算怎么救他？”

“这就是我的事了。”

“你不怕他心里还惦记着旧爱吗？”

阿尔弗雷德站起身，捡起椅背上的夹克衫搭在肩上，露出一个无所谓的笑容。

“之前，我以为那是个我无法打败的旧情人。我害怕无论我努力多久，只要那个人回头，我就会彻底地失去小耀。但是，伊万已经没有办法再爱他了，而我可以。如果他还记着那个伊万，我就加倍地去爱他，占满他的生活，让他时时刻刻看着我，一分都没有空闲。他推不开我，也吓不走我，总有一天，我能把那个伊万的位置全都抢走。因为只有我能让他幸福。”

“口气很大啊，年轻人，你为什么这么肯定他会愿意这样？”弗朗西斯勾起嘴角，故意嘲讽道。

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，之前烦躁的阴沉一扫而空，笑容自信而张扬，像个雄心勃勃要去屠龙拯救公主的小英雄。

“因为他爱我。” 他斩钉截铁：“因为他必须爱我。”

TBC


	4. 第四章

***

从王耀车祸之后，弗朗西斯就突然变得莫名其妙地殷勤。他时常带着小点心上门看望王耀，在沙发上一坐就是一下午，像牛皮糖一样，赶都赶不走。

王耀觉得他大概是担心自己。

7年前那场事故之后，王耀把自己关在房间里三天，除了最基本的维持生命的吃喝之外，他就像不存在于这个世界一样把自己锁在黑暗的房间里，一点声息也没有。那时候，弗朗西斯也是这样执拗又不容拒绝地在门外陪了他三天，隔着门板给他讲不好笑的冷笑话，向他吹嘘自己新做的马卡龙媲美三星米其林，为他读报纸上新发生的沙雕新闻。

哪怕是时隔多年再次回忆起那段灰暗到绝望的记忆，在潮湿冰冷的眼泪与黑暗空旷的房间之外，总有他聒噪的声音如影随形，将所有蓄势待发的阴郁都搅得哭笑不得。

在天堂门口被推入地狱，这是怎样的感觉？朋友们都说王耀坚强，哪怕经历了那么可怕的失去，也能重新站起来继续生活。

只有王耀知道，让他振作起来的不是他的坚强勇敢，而是那个晚上歪在门边睡着的弗朗西斯。

一向注重容貌风流倜傥的法国男人毫无形象地歪在门框上，金发凌乱，眼下青黑，下巴全是青色的胡茬。他手边松松握着的玻璃杯里铺了厚厚一层烟灰，烟蒂歪歪扭扭叠在一起，堆得像小山。而他就这么沉沉地睡着，连王耀开门的声音也没有让他惊醒。

王耀站在门边，看着弗朗西斯满是褶皱的衬衣，干燥的嘴唇，还有那双哪怕在睡梦里也担忧地蹙起的眉眼，突然像是从一场大梦中惊醒，终于踩到了现实的地面。

原来，他让别人这么担心。

王耀没有叫醒弗朗西斯。

他拖着步子慢慢地走去洗漱间，看着镜子里憔悴狼狈的自己，眼里满是血丝，像个落魄潦倒的瘾君子的眼睛，里面都是沉沉死气。他深吸一口气，拧开水龙头刷牙洗脸，然后转去厨房下了一碗面。

弗朗西斯在面条下锅时醒了。他揉着胀痛的太阳穴靠在厨房门框上，看着王耀忙忙碌碌的背影，一言不发。

半晌，他长长地出了一口气，随即转身走去酒柜，翻出了他前些天带来的葡萄酒。

在那个万籁俱寂的深夜，他们在王耀家久未收拾有些乱糟糟的餐厅里用葡萄酒配清汤挂面，一起吃了一顿时隔许多天的热腾腾的晚餐。

面汤的蒸汽里，王耀低着头，状似随意地说：“我知道，都过去了。”

弗朗西斯看着他在氤氲热气里沁出一点薄汗的鼻尖，低低地 “嗯”了一声。

“敬这操蛋的人生。”他举起酒杯。

王耀呛了口汤，咳得天昏地暗，脸憋得通红，咳得眼泪打湿了睫毛。

他用袖子擦去嘴角的汤汁，小声吸了吸鼻子，随后也举起酒杯，看着对面同样狼狈的脏兮兮的弗朗西斯，露出了那场惨烈的意外之后第一个笑容。

“敬这操蛋的人生。”

在之后很长一段时间，王耀都觉得自己确实撑过来了。

他如常地生活，努力地把自己打理得很好。虽然有时还是会看着某个角落发呆，人也变得安静，但眼睛里万念俱灰的死气渐渐褪去，恢复成往日温和平静的模样。看着这样的他，弗朗西斯渐渐放下心来，对王耀的紧盯政策也逐渐放松。毕竟他还有自己的生活，他不可能永远围绕在王耀的身边为他遮风挡雨。

王耀第一次发现自己不对劲，是在某个新年酒会上。

王耀的外貌出色，在什么场合都常常能吸引来很多追求者倾慕的注视。这一次的这位追求者儒雅温柔，幽默风趣，举手投足间既得体尊重，又悄悄暗藏了许多真心的爱护与迷恋。那是个近乎于完美的对象，连王耀都找不到拒绝的理由。

然而，在他试图亲吻王耀的时候，王耀吐了。

温热的气息与人类肌肤的温度贴上来时，他的眼前突然闪回一般出现了那场大雨，以及雨水里被血染红的围巾。大片的血色在视线中蔓延，耳边又响起那撕破声带的哭喊声。巨大的恐惧在一瞬间攫住他所有的感官，像是被沉入冰冷的深海，无法呼吸，无法动作，只能在寒冷中下坠。他的身体不由自主地剧烈颤抖，手指无意识地紧紧握起。等他清醒过来的时候，他已经扶着栏杆干呕起来，苦涩的胃液烧灼着食道，而他约会对象站在一边为他顺着背，神情尴尬。

不久后，他开始做噩梦。

在那些不期而至的重复的噩梦里，王耀站在大雨里看着伊万在他眼前死去了一次又一次，而他无法移动，只能被迫站在街边看着他。看他微笑，看他前行，然后，血流满地。

王耀终于明白，那场大雨从来没有停过。

它隐藏在王耀意识的最深处，在每一次试探的心动中，在每一个惊醒的梦里，它拉开悲剧的幕布，将王耀此生最痛苦的失去一次又一次地在他脑海中演绎出来。执拗又绝望，像是某种自虐式的自我惩罚，又像是在恐惧下扭曲的自我保护。

痛苦之中，王耀鬼使神差地走到了那家水族馆，买了一张票，坐在巨大的玻璃水箱前看他曾经满怀期待如今却越发讽刺的鲸鲨。

体型庞大的鲸鲨游弋在温柔的蓝色之中，缓慢地下沉，又缓慢地上升，围绕在他身边的鱼群小心地聚拢过来，它毫不在意，只是执拗地盘旋着，像一个无穷无尽的莫比乌斯环。

看着它，恍惚中，王耀觉得自己仿佛变成了这条孤独盘旋的鲸鲨，在狭窄的玻璃水箱中盘旋漂浮，一圈又一圈，一天又一天。

此那天起，每到下雨天，他便穿上黑色的西装来到鲸鲨面前，坐上一个下午，只是看着它游弋。

也是从那天起，他拒绝所有亲密关系，拒绝所有带着爱意的靠近，将自己封闭在一个又一个重复的日子里。

直到他遇到阿尔弗雷德。

这是个神奇的男孩。他的心情都写在那双剔透干净的蓝眼睛里，一眼望得到底的纯粹，却又因为太过于纯粹而叫人难以拒绝。

王耀在第一次见他时就看出了他眼里呼之欲出的喜爱。然而，不知道该说这个男孩出人意料地恋爱手腕高绝，还是他坦荡遵从内心就是最好的手段。

他就像一个故作笨拙的狡猾舞者，在与王耀的交往中，明明看上去随时就要踩上王耀的脚，却又每一次都巧妙地落在王耀承受力的边缘，温水煮青蛙，日复一日布下温柔的网，悄无声息地将王耀笼进自己的舞步。

当王耀发现时，他已经开始期待与他在水族馆的相遇。

阿尔弗雷德走进他的生活时，有那么一瞬间，他以为……

他以为他就是他等待了许久的答案。

然后，他亲手把他弄丢了。

从回忆里清醒过来，王耀发现自己正看着洗手间里那根美国队长牙刷出神。牙刷上的美国队长露出自信灿烂的一口白牙，蓝眼睛熠熠生辉。王耀定了定心神，伸手将牙刷取下来，犹豫了一会儿，最终还是没有丢进垃圾筒，而是放进了柜子的深处，和那些颜色鲜艳的毛巾堆在一起。

沙发上，弗朗西斯懒洋洋地摊在那里玩着手机，不知道网络那头是谁，聊得热火朝天，甚至还有点洋洋得意。

看到王耀走出来，他抬起头，挑起一边眉毛看着他。

“收拾完被你始乱终弃的小男孩的东西了？”

是的。这次和上次还是有些区别。

如果说上次弗朗西斯是无声的陪伴，这次，他就是挑明了要让王耀抓狂。

王耀看着他的侧脸，突然开口：“你为什么总要提起他。”

“因为我很喜欢他啊，”弗朗西斯吹了吹眼前垂落的额发，懒洋洋地说：“你不喜欢他吗？哦，对，你不喜欢他。你谁都不喜欢，就喜欢那条鱼。”

“……你不想待在这的话，你可以回去的。”王耀冷冰冰地说，“我不是非要你陪着。”

弗朗西斯耸耸肩，换了个更舒服的坐姿，继续在手机上敲敲打打：“回去干嘛，留你一个人在这里抱着枕头哭吗？”

“……”

王耀沉默一会儿，半晌，沉声道：“我要生气了。”

“那你就生气吧。”弗朗西斯头也不抬，“反正我已经被你气死了，你要是不生气，我岂不是很亏？”

“你到底想要干什么？”

“应该是我问你到底想要干什么。”

弗朗西斯放下手机，蓝紫色的眼睛倏然盯住王耀的双眼，带着隐隐的压迫感说道：“你一定要把所有爱你的人都推开吗？你想要孤独终老，然后一辈子活在你的噩梦里做个望夫石？你是个胆小鬼，王耀，你都快怕死了，是不是？但你到底在怕什么？”

他握着手机上前一步，不依不饶地逼问：“车祸里推开他的时候那么决绝，你连死都不怕，你究竟在怕什么？”

低气压的沉默在小小的空间里蔓延，弗朗西斯毫不退让，迎着王耀愠怒的眼神直视着他。

王耀握紧了拳头，胸口剧烈地起伏，像是马上就要爆炸的木桶，却又微妙地停留在即将爆炸的前一刻。

过了好一会儿，他叹息一声：“你回去吧。”

看着弗朗西斯的眼睛，他说得缓慢却又不容拒绝：“我不想跟你吵，你回去。”

弗朗西斯盯着他阴沉的脸色看了一会儿，随后懒洋洋地捡起丢在一旁的外套搭在肩头，转身向着门口走去。

出门前，他转过头，看着依然站在房间里一言不发的人，长长地叹了口气。

“小耀，“ 他轻声说：”你午夜梦回一个人醒来的时候，真的不后悔吗？”

大门砰的一声关上，房间终于安静下来。

王耀维持着方才的姿势站在那里，仿佛被时间定格。

弗朗西斯好像带走了这个房间最后的一点生气，窗外金色的阳光透过雪白的窗纱透进来，无数细小的尘埃在光里漂浮，落在红褐色的木地板上，像是灰色的雪，落地即无踪。隔着一条街，车鸣声，引擎声，商场广告的声音传了过来，却仿佛在这个房间被无形的透明的东西过滤，沦为模糊不清的背景音。

只有呼吸声，清晰地在耳边回响。

他一个人的呼吸声。

明明还是他熟悉的那个屋子，明明还是他已经过了很多年习以为常的生活，明明是和从前一样的一个人。

为什么。

王耀想，为什么此刻他觉得那么孤独。

像是被水淹没，从指尖缠绕上来的刺骨凉意，渗进皮肤，压迫着疲惫的肺部，缓慢而痛苦的窒息。

空旷的房间像个永不停息的回声墙，弗朗西斯离开前的话语一遍遍碰上墙面，又弹回王耀的耳边，此起彼伏，反复诘问，无休无止。

你真的不后悔吗？

你真的不曾后悔推开他吗？

全身脱力一样，他慢慢地蹲下去，直到跌坐在地板上。

还是夏天，窗外阳光灿烂，是个好天气。他却突然觉得好冷。

门外，弗朗西斯靠在墙上听着门里隐约传来地压抑哭声，无奈地摇了摇头。

手里，刚刚发送出去的短信在手机屏幕上亮着，叮咚一声，变为已读。

To：小骑士  
哥哥我只能帮你到这了。 

***

雨。

又是那场大雨。

王耀撑着伞站在熟悉的街边，看着熟悉的街道，熟悉的人，熟悉的玫瑰，以及远处隐约传来的熟悉的引擎声。

漫天的雨丝像是无形的牢笼，将他关在这个噩梦之中，一次又一次，无法逃离。

为什么呢。

王耀看着马路对面对他笑着走来的伊万，指尖一点点变得冰冷。

他就像被装进玻璃盒子里的人，隔着透明的玻璃看着这一切，无法发声，无法碰触，他在这里，却又被世界隔离。

只有孤独。

身体又一次开始颤抖，他看着伊万走下人行道，踏着水花向他走来。

莫名地，他的身影在大雨中变得模糊，然后，从模糊的色块中洇出热烈的金，深邃的蓝，他们拼凑融合，最后变成一双不属于此处的眼睛，一个不属于这里的人。他背着吉他笑着向王耀走来，脚步轻快，如同他们初见那日。 

汽车的轰鸣声由远及近，而他毫无所觉。

耳边突然响起很多的声音。

我是你的男朋友吗？

你不喜欢他吗？

你的心是捂不热的吗。

你真的不后悔吗。

他们用不同的声线反复诘问着，盖过了大雨，盖过了车鸣，填满了王耀的耳朵。

直到最后，变成弗朗西斯带着悲伤的声音。

如果你不向前走，你永远也走不出那一天

红色的轿车已经近在咫尺，被雨模糊的挡风玻璃里，瘾君子狂乱丑陋的笑被雨水切割成扭曲的形状。

不能。 

不能这样。

王耀冲了出去。

碰触到阿尔弗雷德的那一秒，阿尔弗雷德突然消失了，连同着大雨，轿车，还有青灰色的街道。

王耀跌倒在柔软的深蓝色地毯上，被潮湿的雨水气味包围。

他抬起头，眼前，巨大的蓝色水箱散发着柔和的光，体型庞大的鲸鲨慢慢地在其中游动，安详而宁静。

在水箱的对面，白金色头发的男人安静地站在那里，紫水晶一般的眼睛着迷地看着鲸鲨，脸上浮动着水波反射的光斑。

柔软的白色围巾垂在他的背后，干净完整，在莹蓝的光线中仿佛发着光。

“原来鲸鲨是这个样子的，果然是能让人心情平静呢。”他声线轻软，像个收获圣诞礼物的孩子：“我终于看到了。”

王耀沉默地从地上爬起来，站在他的身边，一起看着蓝色水箱里游动的鲸鲨。

“我把他推开了。”王耀轻声说：“可我没能救你。”

“不要责怪自己，”伊万伸出手轻轻揉了揉王耀的发顶，“这不是你的错。这个世界已经给你足够多的痛苦，我也给了你足够多的痛苦，我让你看到了那么残忍的一幕。可是，直到我生命的最后一刻，我看到的都是你，我知道你爱着我。所以……”

他转过头看着王耀的眼睛，温柔地说：“谢谢你，小耀。”

王耀低下头，咸涩的液体涌出眼眶，如同雨水，滴答滴答，将地毯洇出颜色深重的湿痕。他第一次知道自己能流出这么多的眼泪，像是全身的水都从眼睛里涌了出来，要把这些年所有噩梦惊醒的冷汗，所有黑色伞尖滴落的雨，所有来不及落下就干涸的泪都倾倒在此刻。

伊万怜惜地看着他隐藏在黑发之中的侧脸，半晌，突然长长地吐出一口气。 

“虽然这样说有点不甘心，但是，小耀，我比任何人都要爱你，所以，我也比任何人都希望你能幸福。”

他侧过身，在王耀的额头上印上一个吻。

“去爱他吧，”他轻声说，“放过你自己，去爱他吧。”

如同被这个吻烫伤，王耀突然后退一步，抬起满脸泪痕的脸看着在一片蓝光中温柔得不可思议的男人，声音变得冰冷：“不，你不是他。这是我的梦，你只是我在梦中造出的幻影，你不是他。”

伊万依然安静地看着他，神色哀伤。

“如果我是你的造物，那么，我说的是谁的心声呢。”

醒来的时候，天色还阴着，淅淅沥沥的雨从没关紧的窗户里飘了进来，打湿了雪白的窗纱。

王耀揉着依然胀痛的眉心坐在床上，看着那片湿淋淋贴在窗棂上的窗纱发呆。

方才梦里的一切都清晰地印在脑海里，连额头被梦中伊万亲吻过的地方都好像还残留着他的温度。

他记得大雨里走来的阿尔弗雷德，记得鲸鲨水箱前温柔微笑的伊万，记得他流了很多眼泪，记得伊万轻声说的那句话。

去爱他吧。

所以，那是谁的心声呢？

王耀低头看着自己的掌心，耳边伊万的声音一遍遍重复，如同蛊惑的魔咒。

去爱他吧。

去爱他吧。

最后，那声音变成了他自己的声音。

他听见自己说，去爱他吧。

我爱他。

王耀翻身下床，冲到起居室拿起自己的手机，解锁点开联系人，却突然想起那场意外的车祸报废了他从前的手机，这台新手机里复制了他日常所需的基本内容，却没有记录阿尔弗雷德的电话。 

握着手机的手无力地垂下，王耀被这兜头的一盆冷水浇得透心寒凉。

我真的弄丢他了吗。

窗外的雨还在下，灰蒙蒙的天，暗示着这又是一个恼人的雨天。

王耀站起身子，转身去卧室洗漱换衣。

最后一次了，他想，我去跟老朋友道个别。

然后，我要去找他。

他握紧手掌，像是抓紧了什么东西。

我一定要找到他。

***

雨天的街上一如既往地没什么人。

王耀撑着黑伞走在雨里，冰冷的雨水打湿了他的裤腿，他却毫不在意。

第一次，他走在这条路上，内心却如此平静。

水族馆的门口空无一人，只有一块禁止进入的告示牌贴在入口的立牌上。售票窗口的卷门被铜锁锁住，积着一层灰。

王耀茫然地看着这一切，有些不知所措。

正愣着，一个胡子花白的老人从街角转了过来，看到王耀，立刻笑眯眯地招手。

那是平时常在售票窗口打瞌睡的管理员。

王耀忙走上前，还没开口，那个面容慈祥的老人就猜到什么似的打断了他：“来看鱼呀？水族馆在一周前就关门啦。”

他指了指水族馆背后的空地，“那里要修新的商场，水族馆没什么客人，常客都数得过来，老板早就想闭馆了。这次撞上人家要修商城，索性就把地卖给了那边，听说卖了个好价钱。”

“所以，”老人摊开手，做了个可惜的姿势：“没有了。”

王耀被说得有些混乱，索性直接问出了自己最关心的问题：“那那只鲸鲨呢？”

他的声音焦急，连握着伞柄的手指都因为用力而泛白。

“那只鲸鲨怎么样了？”

“哦，那条大鱼呀，”老人喝了口热腾腾的咖啡，慢悠悠地说：“有个小伙子听说了水族馆要闭馆的事，也不知道他干什么，居然说动老板联系了海洋动物保护组织，把那条鲸鲨接走了。据说，要先在某个人工监控的海域适应一段时间，然后，就要放回大海啦。那也是个老伙计了，我还有点舍不得呢……”

放回大海……

老人挠挠下巴，像是突然想起什么似的，突然拉住王耀。

“说起来，那个小伙子还给你留了句话。”他比划了一下，“就是那个金头发蓝眼睛，长得很帅气的男孩子。”

“他跟我说，如果看到你，就替他带句话。”

老人眨眨眼睛，看着王耀愣怔的神色，慢慢地开口。

“鲸鲨回家了。”

王耀谢过老人，撑开伞走进雨里，一直到走出好远，依然有些反应不过来的钝感。当混沌的大脑慢慢消化理解了这句话之后，身体像是失去控制，他无法自制地勾起嘴角笑起来。 

鲸鲨回家了。

鞋子踏着水洼，雨水溅上裤子，他浑身湿漉漉的，却笑得开心。

鲸鲨回家了。

这就是答案。

他就是答案。

远处的街角，隐约的音乐声透过雨幕传来，像是给此刻的王耀配上了背景音乐。

那是吉他的声音，轻柔的曲调，低低的哼唱，因为没有任何扩音的处理，听起来格外飘忽轻灵。

越往前走，声音越清晰。仿佛那歌声就在前方安静地等待着，一点一点，拉开什么东西的幕布。

那是什么东西呢？

转过街角，歌声终于变得清晰。

灰色的大雨里，红砖墙下，阿尔弗雷德抱着一把木吉他站在那里。男孩子被淋的湿漉漉的，金发被雨水打湿，一绺一绺贴在他的额头上，连睫毛也沾满雨水。每一次拨动琴弦，都有水珠从吉他上滑落，恍惚间仿佛他在弹奏着濛濛雨丝，连水花也在为他的歌声伴舞。

看到王耀出现，漂亮的蓝眼睛肉眼可见地亮起来。

他带着笑看着王耀，轻轻唱出温柔的爱语。

Let me hear the sound of your heartbeat on my toes  
让我倾听你的心跳，  
let me touch my ear on your chest  
让我趴在你的胸前仔细聆听  
It rains cats and dogs  
大雨倾盆  
I‘m a little soaking mouse  
我是大雨里狼狈逃窜的老鼠  
I’m wet with a blanket of rain  
被雨水淋得湿透  
And I dreaming of you  
而我只想着你

阿尔弗雷德用那双藏着一整个太平洋的蓝眼睛看着王耀，仿佛用最温柔的海将他包裹，却只倒映着他一个人的影子。

他一遍遍吟唱，重复着那句话，像是要将热腾腾的那颗心脏剖开，把里面所有的爱意都揉进歌里，再用声音送到王耀的眼前。

那么温柔，那么小心。

就像被雨淋湿的大狗，摇着尾巴低低呜咽，湿漉漉的眼睛描摹着所爱之人的每一寸，渴望被他温柔触碰，又怕吓坏他，让他逃走。

I‘m a little soaking mouse  
我是大雨里狼狈逃窜的老鼠  
I’m wet with a blanket of rain  
被雨水淋得湿透  
And I dreaming of you

而我只想着你

他在雨里一遍一遍唱着，温柔地，坚定地，执拗地，不留任何退路的。

I dreaming of you  
我只想着你，想的全部都是你。

恍惚中，王耀觉得他们好像被调了个个儿，在大雨中被淋得湿透的那个人是他，狼狈地逃窜的也是他。而阿尔弗雷德是那个在雨里撑伞的人，对着被大雨浇得湿透的他伸出了手。

And I dreaming of you。  
而我想的，也全都是你。

歌声慢慢停息，他们在雨中对视。

良久，王耀轻轻开口：“伊万是我从前的恋人。”

阿尔弗雷德没有打断他，只是安静地听着，眼睛里带着鼓励。

王耀哽咽了一下，似乎做了很大的挣扎，终于艰难地说出来：“他在7年前发生车祸……他去世了。我……我走不出那个噩梦，我在水族馆，我……”

“嘘，” 阿尔弗雷德轻声打断他，温柔地安抚：“不要慌，我都知道了。”

“我爱你。知道那些事之前我就对你说过无数次，以后，我还想对你说更多次。我爱你，我不会放弃你，我想跟你在一起。”

他看着王耀的眼睛，微微偏头，带着三分期待，三分怜惜，三分温柔，以及一分小小的不安诱哄般柔声问道：“那么，小耀你呢，你想对我说什么？”

王耀深深地看着他，他深深呼吸，吐出长长的一口气，然后突然丢开了手中的黑伞。

他站在雨里，一字一句，说得缓慢但认真，像是宣读某种神圣的誓言。

“我爱你。”

“阿尔弗雷德，我爱你。所以……”

他看着阿尔弗雷德，轻轻向前迈了一步。

“带我回家吧。” 

雨还在淅淅沥沥下个不停，黑伞倒在街边，积蓄起雨水，却无人问津。

阿尔弗雷德脱下大衣将两个人遮在小小的空间里一起向着家的方向走去。两个人，一把吉他，一路上走得磕磕碰碰，他们却毫不在意，只是亲亲密密地贴在一起，脚步磕磕绊绊的踏过积水的路面，激起小小水花。 

走到街角，像是突然想起什么，他们慢慢靠近彼此，交换了一个轻柔缱绻的亲吻。

远方，乌云渐渐退去，破开的云层里，阳光流泻而下，露出一小片澄净的蓝天。

大雨，终于过去。

END

一点啰嗦的后记：

我终于写完这个脑洞了！突然兴奋！  
有一点无关紧要的内容想要补充一下。  
第一，文中为了维持氛围删去了一部分哥哥对米米的恋爱辅导【不是】的剧情。没错，和哥哥热火朝天发信息的人就是阿尔小天使！哥哥刺激耀耀的行为是为了逼耀耀直面自己的痛苦，把他的头从粉饰太平的沙子里拔出来。只有这样，他才能真正地去求救，也只有这样，阿尔才能握住他求救的手，将他带出封闭他的水箱。哥哥还给阿尔通风报信让阿尔掐准时间抱着吉他闪亮登场！所以！哥哥MVP！我永远爱哥哥！【真的法厨上线  
第二，算是我私心埋的一个伏笔吧，文章的开头是阿尔弗雷德背着吉他在大雨里逃窜，最后躲进了水族馆遇见耀耀。而文章的结尾是阿尔弗雷德抱着吉他在雨里唱歌，然后真正地和耀耀心意相通。首尾相连，就是一个圆，是游弋在水箱中的鲸鲨/耀所盘旋的最后一圈，是召唤神龙改变了一切的第一万圈。所以，所有努力都不是徒劳，只要向前走，哪怕一直盘旋在原地，也总有一天能迎来转机。这就是我悄悄藏的一点小心思【没人看得出来吧喂  
第三，鲸鲨和水族馆的原型是大阪的海游馆，真的有超大鲸鲨和蓝色的巨大水箱，也是真的解压！虽然海游馆从来都是买票一分钟，排队两小时，根本不可能闭馆……总而言之，我永远爱海游馆！【超大声  
最后，很感谢看到这里的你。  
希望大家都能遇到米米这样的小天使和哥哥这样的神仙朋友！！


End file.
